


whiff

by seakicker



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Degradation, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, seakicker’s specialities, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: A minor accident leads to a favorable outcome - two lovers pleasing you to their hearts’ content.





	whiff

**Author's Note:**

> HI FRIENDS!!!!!!
> 
> it’s officially summer so i’m tryin to post as much as i can now! take some kinky vampires
> 
> it’s been. a long long time since i’ve written a threesome but i wrote this to warm up before the gangbang i’m writing for my p5 butler series... feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed and highly encouraged on this since this is new for me!

Vampires, like most supernatural creatures, are blessed with senses far superior to those of humans.

With the ability to hear the skittering of mice and other such small animals from miles away and being able to catch the lightest whiff of blood on the wind from afar, there are few beings on this earth blessed with the same abilities as vampires.

Humans are especially at a disadvantage when it comes to comparing them to vampires, a fault Yuma and Shu have never failed to take advantage of during his encounters with you. Although both are rivals with almost polar opposite personalities- with Yuma being quite the rebellious hothead and Shu being the more cool-and-collected type- the one thing they do have in common is their uncontrollable lust for you.

So, when you take their superior senses as vampires and their desire to be as close to you as possible at any given time, it really should be no surprise that they’re by your side right after you accidentally cut your finger on a knife while preparing a snack in the home economics club room.

Although the slight whimper of shock you let out upon injuring yourself would be missed by any human’s ears, the two of them picked it up immediately from clear across the school.

What was even more alluring than your pained whine, however, was the scent of your blood radiating from the wound. If your pathetically whiny noise didn’t catch their attention, then the scent of your sickly sweet blood would have for sure. They knew better than to let the opportunity to quench their thirst for your intoxicatingly delicious blood pass them by.

“Huh? What the hell are you doing here?” Yuma questions upon seeing his rival enter the home economics room just a pace after he did.

“You’re not allowed to ask that when you’re here for her too,” Shu replies, not even bothering to look at Yuma while he looks at him- which only serves to agitate the latter even more.

He spits a curse out under his breath before turning his attention to you running your hand under the faucet to wash the blood off your skin.

Yuma reaches to shut the faucet off from behind you before taking your wrist in his hand and spinning you around, staring directly into your eyes.

“That’s pretty wasteful, don’t you think?” He teases with a harsh grin. “Or are you too stupid to know not to waste a perfectly good drink for me?”

“I was thirsty, you know,” He says, eyes trailing down to the wound decorating your hand. “And you’re just gonna go and waste my favorite drink? Inconsiderate sow.”

You attempt at a reply, but find yourself at a loss for words when Yuma brings your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

“Damn, you smell delicious,” He groans out, tracing his tongue over the back of your fingers before lapping at the cut between your thumb and your index finger.

Yuma smiles with the pride that comes from being the first, smirking while watching you blush and stutter while the two of you leave Shu on his own.

But if Yuma thinks he can keep Shu excluded for as long as he wishes to indulge himself with the taste of your blood - which very well could be forever - then he has another thing coming. Shu plans to be more than just a simple bystander in this affair.

So, he walks over to you from behind before tilting your head to the side and sinking his fangs into your shoulder. He lets out a quiet, satisfied groan as he relishes in the absolutely addictive taste of your blood. It’s a little known fact that human blood serves as an aphrodisiac for vampires, but you know from personal experience just how arousing the taste of blood can be to a thirsty vampire.

“Shu!” You gasp, arms shivering as he runs his hands up them before gripping at your shoulders gingerly. Sure, Yuma may have gotten the satisfaction of getting to drink from you first, but Shu got the satisfaction of being able to mark you. He prefers being able to drink from you from a wound he made rather than one that was already there, because, after all, your blood tastes better when it’s dripping from a mark _he_ made.

“Don’t focus on that ass,” Yuma hisses, dragging his fangs up the palm of your hand before he sinks them into the side of your wrist, causing you to wince. He drinks his fill from you noisily, slurping and groaning as he relishes in your taste. “Just focus on me and the pleasure and the pain I give you, sow.”

Shu enjoys his drink more quietly than his counterpart- he only lets out small groans and gasps for air against your skin every now and then. He likes to think he has better manners than his moron of a rival.

You’ve found yourself in a similar position before- placed in the middle of Shu and Yuma’s shared lust for you and their jealousy. With Shu lapping at the blood dripping from your collarbone while Yuma drinks greedily from your wrist, this isn’t the first time you’ve found yourself quenching their thirst and taming their lust at the same time. With as aroused as they are now, you’d be surprised if you can get away from them without giving their cocks individual attention.

Before you can dwell on if this situation will play out like last time’s incident for too long, you’re pulled out of your thoughts by the feeling of Shu snaking around your front to grope at one of your breasts. Neither of them are certainly not wasting any time- Yuma’s already hard against your thigh; he wants you naked with your pussy stuffed full with his cock while you moan his name as soon as possible.

Although Shu would sooner die than share any qualities with his bitter rival, he does share this desire with Yuma- he wants you on your hands and knees with those pretty lips of yours wrapped around his cock right away.

So, to keep things moving along smoothly, they move you over to the couch in the club room. After all, it’s a little difficult to have you take both of them at the same time while standing up, so a change in position is necessary.

Shu sits down first, and then you sit on his lap, and Yuma opts to position himself on the floor between your legs. Between the combined scent of your dripping arousal seeping through your panties and the blood dripping from your wounds, Yuma’s finding it difficult to keep a clear head. You smell absolutely divine to the both of them.

Shu reattaches his lips to your neck, flicking his tongue gingerly over the two small indents his fangs left on your skin. The cut on your hand has stopped bleeding some time ago, but it doesn’t mean their thirst has been fully quenched.

Yuma starts at your knee just above the hemline of your tall sock, his lips pressed against it in a kiss. You smile at the softness of this action, as it conveys that he truly does care about you beneath his crude, rough exterior.

However, Shu’s less than satisfied when he notices your attention is on his rival- so he yanks on your hair to give him better access to your shoulder, an action that pulls your attention abruptly back to him.

You whine out his name at the subtle sting in your scalp, your legs tensing up when you feel Yuma drag his fangs up the side of your leg before burying his head under your skirt and attaching his lips to a sensitive spot on your inner thigh.

“Yuma! _Shit_!” You whine as he begins to drink his fill from your soft thigh, his hands keeping your legs spread wide to make it easier for him to eat you up.

Shu pulls away from your shoulder at this. “Watch your mouth,” He spits. “I ought to punish you for having such a filthy mouth.”

“Leave her to me, you shitty NEET,” Yuma grumbles from between your legs, his tongue laving lazily over the flesh of your thigh, chasing any stray streams of blood. “I can take care of this filthy sow better than you ever could.”

“I usually don’t go for challenges, but I’m going to have to disagree with you on that one,” Shu replies, eyebrows furrowed. “The only one who can show this dirty slut who thinks she’s allowed to talk so filthily in front of her master her place is me.”

Yuma huffs in annoyance before continuing his meal- his mouth is better occupied by biting your thigh than it is arguing with Shu- something you agree with wholeheartedly.

The annoyance of watching the other try to steal you away paired with how damn sexy you are seems to have flipped a switch in the two of them, as they’re now more feral than they were before. Yuma busies himself with running two fingers through the folds of your pussy over your panties while Shu undoes the buttons on your uniform shirt from behind.

You yelp at the feeling of Yuma’s fingers sliding over your panties, bucking your hips against his hand. He digs his thumb into your clit, scoffing haughtily when you whine out in reply.

“See, dumbass? I told you I’m better then you are. You haven’t made her react like that, so her body clearly likes me more,” Yuma says with a cocky grin before giving a final kiss to the bite he’s left on your thigh. As reluctant as he is to stop drinking your intoxicatingly sweet blood, he’s far more interested in lapping at the juices of your pussy at this point. “I’ve fucked this little sow so many times I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s addicted to how _my_ cock feels.”

However, Yuma’s a fool if he thinks Shu is going to give up. Although the latter tends to be lazy and unmotivated, once he has his mind set on something, he’s going to make sure he follows through with it.

After all, he’s too far gone to leave without hearing you scream his name first.

After finishing undoing the buttons on your shirt, Shu leans back and slides it off your body, leaving you exposed to the two of them save for your bra and your skirt.

Yuma slides your panties down off your legs with your aid as quickly as he can without tearing them- which is a feat in itself, considering his impatience- and immediately gets to work at lapping at your pussy.

Your overwhelmingly amazing scent paired with your addictively lewd taste is enough to make Yuma groan as he eats you out. Shu grits his teeth against your neck at the scent of your exposed pussy, wishing that he could be between your legs right now. God, he knows he can make you feel so much better than Yuma ever could.

But given how amazing Yuma is at dragging his tongue up and down your pussy and sucking on your clit, you’d definitely have to test out Shu’s claim of being better with his tongue. You know, just for the sake of the scientific process. You can’t let a claim go unproven.

“Look at you, feeling so good while two men please you,” Shu brings his mouth away from your neck and up to your ear to hiss into it. “What a greedy slut. The more the merrier, right? A slut like you can’t settle for just one man making you feel good? You need to be stimulated from all sides at once, right?”

Your cheeks redden as Shu continues to spit lewd insults, letting out a quiet “no” to try and refute his claims. But it’s futile; he’s right. There’s simply nothing better than having your body fondled with by more than one pair of hands and kissed by more than one mouth.

“Don’t you even try to say no, to say that you’re not a stupid little slut who can’t be satisfied by just one cock,” Shu chuckles, hands groping your breasts over your lacy bra. “I mean, look at you right now. You have one man groping these tits of yours and another eating your pussy. You obviously need, at the very least, two people satiating your disgusting, perverted greed.”

He’s absolutely relentless in his words, just as Yuma is with his mouth. His lips are all over you; sucking at your clit, lapping at your dripping entrance, biting your inner thighs tenderly.

“You should see how wet she is,” Yuma replies. “I’ve never seen her this damn wet before. Sows like you only get this wet when they’re getting constant attention, yeah? You only get horny like this when everyone’s paying attention to you? What a goddamn whore.”

“If she’s this horny from only two men fucking her, imagine how happy she’d be if she was getting used by a whole group,” Shu spits sadistically, lips curled in a feral grin. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being used as everybody’s personal little cumslut. You’d just love having everyone use you however they want.”

“That’s not true,” You protest weakly, whining with disappointment when Yuma pulls his lips away from your pussy.

“Whatever you say, sow,” Yuma says before standing up. “Dirty little liar. You’re probably thinking about it right now, right? Getting your pussy, your mouth, and your ass stuffed full all at once while you jerk off two more guys with your hands? Getting fucked over and over until you can’t even remember your name? A sow like you needs to be used like that since it’s the only thing you’re good for.”

You blush as Yuma instills these filthy thoughts into your head, and you can’t deny that you’ve fantasized being part of such a filthy scenario before. Yuma and Shu don’t need to know that, however, lest you want to be mocked relentless for it.

“Too bad for them, though. Your slutty little body is all mine, sow,” He laughs breathlessly, giving one last nip to your thigh. “On all fours. Now.”

Of course, Shu doesn’t agree with Yuma’s declaration that you’re his alone - he has just as much control over your body as Yuma does.

You follow Yuma’s command, and the three of you readjust yourselves on the couch so you’re on all fours with your ass in the air for both of them. Shu sends Yuma a glare when the latter takes his position behind you, asserting his dominance over you trough his desire to take you properly.

“Don’t fuckin’ look at me like that,” Yuma snips as he messes with his belt and the zipper of his pants. “I’ll kill you.”

Shu only rolls his eyes and positions himself on his knees in front of you. There’s always next time- he won’t let Yuma take your tight little cunt again the next time the three of you decide to satiate one another’s desires.

“A slut like you is just as good with her mouth anyhow,” Shu says, pushing his pants down to his knees before taking his cock out of his boxers. “Suck it properly.”

You plant a kiss to the head of his cock as the tip of Yuma’s cock presses against your soaked entrance. He runs his hands tenderly up your ass, brushing your skirt up over your hips so it falls around your waist.

“Ready, sow? God, I’m gonna fuck you until you scream,” Yuma promises. You can’t reply properly, given how your mouth is busy sucking on the head of Shu’s cock, but the way you press your ass back against Yuma’s rigid cock is more than enough to let him know you’re ready.

He doesn’t keep you waiting- he thrusts himself inside of you with a hard grunt at how tight you are.

“Slutty little sow,” He groans. “You’re so goddamn tight around me. You wanted this bad, huh?”

“Yuma, please,” You moan out shyly, pumping the base of Shu’s cock with your hand.

The latter grabs you by your hair and sinks your lips back onto his cock with a heavy sigh. “I didn’t say to stop. You keep sucking me off like the dirty little slut you are.”

You would moan out an apology under any other circumstances, as Shu is pretty strict on making sure you address your superiors properly, but he’s a little more understanding when you’re in your current position.

From behind you, Yuma digs his fingernails into the swell of your ass as he rams his cock into you with abandon. He’s absolutely merciless - not that you’d ever expect him to show any mercy while he’s buried in you - and it makes you moan and drool around Shu’s cock.

“You’re wetter than usual, you know,” Yuma notes. “It’s because you’re taking two cocks at once, right? You get more excited from sucking one dick as you take another one in your sweet little pussy, huh?” You nod your head as best you can while you’re sliding your lips along Shu’s cock.

It’s hopeless to try and deny Yuma’s claims - it’s true that you like it much more when you’ve got both of them pleasing themselves using your body versus when it’s just one of them doing it at a time. It’s just so dirty, planting your lips snug against the base of Shu’s cock while Yuma buried himself to the hilt inside of your cunt. It’s all done absolutely filthily, shamelessly, and with abandon.

And you love it.

You do your best to meet Yuma’s thrusts, your hips bucking back against him as he slams himself against your ass. The two of them have since ceased their dirty talk in favor of groaning primally as they fuck your pussy and your throat with raw lust.

“Damnit,” Shu grunts from under his breath as you lick the underside of the head of his cock sloppily. “Such a good slut.”

Yuma only chuckles in reply, his words dissolving into satisfies grunts as he continues to drag your hips along his cock with his hands. He has his fingernails buried so hard in your ass that he’s leaving dents- but they pair with the fang marks he left on your thigh nicely, so you don’t mind.

They’re both looking at you with all the lust in the world, smirking with sheer pride as you take their cocks nice and deep.

“You should see yourself right now, you little whore,” Shu says. “You look absolutely perfect with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“It makes me want to push you down to your knees and make you suck me off next,” Yuma notes. “I’d give it to you good. Cum all over your face and in your mouth.”

You shiver with delight at the thought of one of your lovers coating your face with his cum until it’s dripping off your chin. Of course, you’d be more than happy to take both of their loads into your mouth like a good little sow for them.

And they’d be delighted to watch you swallow it all.

That’s the only thing on Shu’s mind right now as he nears his orgasm, his hips bucking into your mouth as you continue to draw him closer with flicks of your tongue and bobs of your head. Your movements stutter when Yuma removes a hand from your torso to flick at your clit, his nail dragging across the erect bud.

“You like that, sow?” He chuckles breathlessly, biting his lip and smirking as he watches you grind your hips against him and twitch at the feeling of his finger toying with your clit.

Between the feeling of Yuma’s cock ramming into you and his finger rubbing across your clit paired with Shu’s firm grip on your hair as he slides his cock in and out of your mouth, it’s no surprise you come undone so quickly. Your legs shake and twitch as you ride out your high, your hips pressed firmly against Yuma’s to keep him inside of you as you cum.

You remove your lips from Shu’s cock to pant and catch your breath following your high, settling to get him off with your hand instead. He doesn’t protest- he’s too close to his own orgasm to care how he gets there.

“Heh, coming without permission, huh?” Yuma teases, slapping a hand against your ass firmly. “Filthy sow. So desperate to feel good she doesn’t care if her masters give her permission or not.”

He’s still thrusting into you despite your weak whines of protest, as your body is incredibly sensitive from your orgasm- your clit is aching almost painfully under Yuma’s thumb and your thighs are shaking against his body.

“Yuma, Shu,” You whine, flicking your thumb over the latter’s head of his cock. “Wait a second.”

“Yeah, right,” Yuma scoffs. “We haven’t cum yet. And besides, we’re still not done with you.”

“Something tells me you’re not satisfied yet either, slut,” Shu remarks, grunting as you flick your tongue over his cock. “You just came without permission and you’re still moving your hips like that.”

Yuma laughs and nods in agreement. “Your cute little pussy’s still squeezing me tight. You want more, don’t you?”

You’re in no place to refuse- you can’t deny that there’s a certain allure in having your body fucked into overstimulation. You can’t deny that you enjoy losing control of your body as your legs shake and your back arches against the pleasure they’re more than happy to give you.

They cum almost in sync, with Yuma’s cum spurting out into you and Shu’s splattering over your face and catching on your lips. They both cum with guttural groans of your name, praising you lewdly for making both of them lose it.

Yuma pulls his cock out of you, and you think that you’re going to have a moment to rest and properly catch your breath when Shu sits down and pulls you into his lap.

“My turn,” He whispers in your ear, watching as Yuma stands and approaches you with his cock presented for you. “God, I can’t wait to fill you up. You’re ready too, right, slut? You can’t wait for another cock to fill your greedy little cunt?”

You smile shyly as you slide your hips down onto Shu’s cock and lean forward to press your lips to the head of Yuma’s.

“Damn, you really are ready,” Yuma laughs, winding a hand through your hair. “Don’t worry, sow. We’ll make you cum until you’re dry.”

As you bounce your hips along Shu’s cock and press kisses all up and down Yuma’s, you make a mental note to yourself to cause more “accidents” in the kitchen... although you can hardly call an act so clearly done intentionally an accident.


End file.
